ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Beautiful Avians
Beautiful Avians, also known as Beautiful Avians: A Collin the Speedy Boy Production, is a thriller-action comic series published by Archtive Partners since May 1, 2019, being set in the Collin the Speedy Boy universe. Synopsis The Beautiful Avians, led by the Peacock, must protect other places from the hands of Marthromon. Characters Main *The Beautiful Avians, consisting of: **'Madison "Maddie" Crowell / The Peacock' - a teenage girl who becomes a heroic killing machine, shooting with her sharp feathers and her sharp weapons. She is the leader of the Beautiful Avians. She is also the character of Collin the Speedy Boy. **'Sara Chaney / The Hummingbird' - a teenage girl who is Maddie's best friend. She can fly using her rocket wings, and can either kill or stun bad guys using her gun and kill them using her daggers. Similar to The Peacock, she is also the character of Collin the Speedy Boy. **'Kaitlyn Wood / The Beautiful Macaw' - a teenage girl with an ability to screech and break glasses using her scream and noises. **'Lillyan Nichols / The Monal' - a teenage girl who shoots fire from her fists and boots, while also the smartest of the team. **'Emily "Emma" Doll / Roller Bird' - a pre-teen girl who is the youngest and can sense if enemies or something is coming. She is Alexis's younger sister. **'Faith "Iris" Paintson/Fireice Phoenix' - a blonde-haired, gold-eyed Face Paint who, unlike her uncle, wants to become a hero and being influenced by The Beautiful Avians to protect the world from everyone, including her uncle. It is also revealed that she hates her uncle. Her mother was said to be a superhero named Phoenix. She can use fire, ice or even combine them together. **'Sheila Holland / Owl' - an adult woman who serves as the Beautiful Avians' mentor. She is the only member of the team to wear sleeves, as well being the only one not to wear neither a skirt nor a dress, wearing a bodysuit. Starting in the seventh issue, she starts wearing a eyepatch on the right after losing her eye to TBD. Allies *'MiddleFinger' - a drunk Finger who aids the Beautiful Avians. He is the comedic relief. *'Sir Raptor' - a cigar smoking Velociraptor who runs a casino in Dinotopia, and also being one of the Beautiful Avians' helpful allies. He is also one of Gurkha's cousins. *'Dylen Whisman' - a experienced treasure hunter teenager who works with Sir Raptor's Casino for adding rare treasures, while also for himself too. Despite his greediness and selfishness at times, he still cares for his friends. *'SlimeFinger' - a slimy finger. *'Kane' - Zane's friendlier twin brother **'Adriana Rorx' - a steampunk-esque teenage girl who builds for Kane. She has a love interest in Dylen Whisman. *'Cailin Munday' - a teenage girl who loves fashion and modesty, and influenced by The Beautiful Avians, killing bad guys in her sight. She was previously planned to be The Peacock during earlier concepts back during the late 1990s. *'Faith "Iris" Paintson/Fireice Phoenix' - a blonde-haired, gold-eyed Face Paint who, unlike her uncle, wants to become a hero and being influenced by The Beautiful Avians to protect the world from everyone, including her father. It is also revealed that she hates her father. Her mother was said to be a superhero named Phoenix. She can use fire, ice or even combine them together. She later joins the Avians in the thirteenth issue. *'Kelsie Aday/Quetzal' - a cute teenage girl who is influenced by The Beautiful Avians to protect innocent people from bad guys by killing them. She was previously a character from the main franchise. Antagonists *'Marthromon' - a colossial demon/panther who depises Sheila Holland. He is the main antagonist. He builds robots similar to Aku. **'Drake' - a demon/panther hybrid who is the Demon One's second-in-command. **'Panthera' - a beautiful anthromorphic black pather wearing a deadly suit, being The Demon One's skilled and favorite assassin. *'Tyler Holt' - a teenage boy who is Dylen's rival, being always selfish and greedy unlike him. *'Nexus' - an anthromorphic jackal-like creature who tends to bring darkness and sadness to the world. *'Baron Robot' - a robot thief who serves as the leader of the bots, although not in afflication with The Demon One. *'Risk Crocs' - a crocodile mob boss who leads the alligator guards, aiming to kill the leader of Fiaffer Isle. *'Winston Paintson/Mob-Boss' - a Face Paint mob boss who wanted Faith to join his side. *'Crystal Sears/Golden Raven' - a corrupted teenage girl who TBD. Issues #''/The Beginning of The Avians/ ''- 5/01/19 - The Peacock and The Hummingbird are offered by a mysterious figure by the name of "Owl" to join the team and have the Peacock lead the team. #''/Demonic/'' - 5/01/19 - the Avians stumble across Marthromon. #''The Flying City'' - 5/01/19 - The Beautiful Avians must save a floating city called Fiaffer Isle from a bunch of corrupted alligator guards that want to kill the city's leader. #''/Nexus/ ''- The Avians must defeat Nexus from slaving people. #(reserved for Coolot) #''/The Face Paint Legacy/'' - The Beautiful Avians meets a beautiful-looking Face Paint named Faith, who wants to join the team. However, they learn her uncle is a mob boss, making Sara becoming suspicious on her. #''/Angel of Darkness/'' - A strange figure has been watching the Avians, claiming to be an ancient angel out to turn the world into darkness. #''/Cailin/'' - The Beautiful Avians meets Cailin Munday, who is influenced by them to kill bad guys in her sight. #''/The Golden Raven/'' - (reserved for Coolot) #''/The Legend of The Death Dragon/'' - Hearing rumors that a death dragon is here, the Avians must stop it. #''Animal Mob Bosses'' - Risk Crocs hires a lot of mobs as revenge. #''/Quetzal/'' - The Beautiful Avians discovers a new hero around the town named Quetzal, whom was influenced by the Beautiful Avians. #''/The Lost Phoenixes/'' - The Beautiful Avians and Faith learn that the legendary Phoenixes are captured by Baron Robot and Marthromon, so they must rescue them. (as of this issue, Faith joins the Beautiful Avians) Television adaption Main article: Beautiful Avians: Legacy On March 2019, Warner Bros. Animation were in talks about adapting Beautiful Avians into an animated series if the comic proves to be successful. However, on August 2019, due to the comic's success, they offically confirmed that a television animated series is in production for Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. It is later confirmed to be a 20-episode limited series. While Janice Kawaye and Mae Whitman are reprising their roles as The Peacock and The Hummingbird, respectively, TBD is confirmed to voice Roller Bird, TBD is confirmed to voice The Monal, TBD is set to voice The Beautiful Macaw and Grey Griffin is set to voice Owl. Gallery The Hummingbird (Sara).png|Sara Chaney / The Hummingbird Roller Bird (aka Emma).png|Emma Doll / Roller Bird rsz_the_peacock_aka_maddie.png|Madison "Maddie" Crowell / The Peacock Cailin Munday.png|Cailin Munday. Trivia *This is, by date, the most violent Collin the Speedy Boy comics. **Therefore, due to bloody violence and mild profanity, every issue contains a warning that says "Warning: Not for Children under 12!". *Collin the Speedy Boy characters appeared via cameo in some of the issues. *Since Cailin's reveal, many people started shipping her with Collin the Speedy Boy and (even) Sara Chaney. *Risk Crocs marks a resemblance to The Croc from Cartoon Network: CN School. *There are some changes to the Avians: **Maddie and Shiela are the only two Avians to not have their legs painted. **Kaitlyn is the only Avian that her bottom is ankle-length rather than hi-low **Sheila is the only Avian to not wear a skirt or a dress. Instead, she wears a legless bodysuit, and also the only one that has sleeves. **Sara, Emma, Faith and Lillyan are the only Avians that wore a skirt. **Maddie, Kelsie and Kaitlyn are the only Avians to wear a dress. *Faith's mother is a Face Paint, but her father is said to be a human, indicating Faith could be a human/Face Paint hybrid. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Spin-Offs